wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Careax
Can you upload my pic on the Zoroastrianism page? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:12, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Picture Favor I wonder if you could help me with a "news" story I am working on...I heard that someone was going to protest against Opus Dei wearing Colbert-V mask hybrids this Sunday (February 10th). I wonder if you have time if you could procure a picture of one of these for me? Thanks in advance.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) FYI Images Just an FYI, try to add the fpuo tag when you upload images. It posts "for parody use" text that will cover most of Wikiality.com's ass .--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:00, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :cool, it was something we came up with a while ago. If you know of a way to improve the language, feel free to change it...just be careful!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:25, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Colbert Stigmata While I always enjoy your warped sense of photoshop, I must protest the lack of Americana in Dr. Colbert's stigmata. I feel there shouold be more flag in it...or would that look too fake?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 9 January 2008 (UTC) FYI#2 Voting is open!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 4 January 2008 (UTC) FYI The links you included in that awesome image still include Pumpkinhead!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:12, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Joe Wilson's War I want to nominate this for Best Fake Movie, etc., but I don't want to until you're ready.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:44, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Good, I would never have thought to make something like that, but it looks like it will be really good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:50, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Possible Picture for GoE? Image:Genesis.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I wasn't sure if you could use it, or if it would change the direction of your page. Glad you like it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:03, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:59, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Hey-o! Nice to see you again, Make sure you check out the current events page (link at left) for internets voting stuff! And the Daily Poll for a question about Truthy Awards.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:50, 9 December 2007 (UTC) hiya been missing you. if/when you get a chance, will you take a look at The American Family and let me know what you think? i spruced it up with a couple of "I Am America" quotes, and it's got four votes now. it feels basically feature ready, i think, but there are some parts that i honestly haven't looked at as closely in a while. anyway, i would appreciate it if you could read it and make suggestions if you've got them and, you know, maybe vote if you feel like you can give it the thumbs. i was going to say "up or down," but i kind of think the phrase "give it the thumbs" has its own perfect ring, don't you? --thisniss 12:55, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Thank you so much! The edits were fine - I made a footnote because of one (the terrorists undermining Stephen personally with his kids came from a Daily Show bit way back before TCR somewhere), so it was good to see that it needed to be clarified. Since my "style" (if it can be called that) is generally in the bad-high-school-report vein, it can be hard to tell sometimes when I've just crossed the line into stupid and/or unclear. Also, Mr. Noblet is totally gay. Anyway, thanks for giving it the brush up, and the 5th vote!!! Yay! --thisniss 16:01, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Email addy uno is working on getting you a Wikiality.com email address. In the meantime, can you email me at thisniss@wikiality.com with an address that we could temporarily use to contact you? We want to discuss some "top secret admin business" (i.e., plans for TCR's 2nd anniversary). Many thanks! --thisniss 19:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) oops Hey sorry... thanks for the congrats!...and U TOO! Sorry lol... I'm late. My internets isn't that slow, I swear. --GlennBecksATool 15:52, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Congratulations! On your promotion--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:06, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, to you, thisniss, the MC, to y'all. :-) Let me know if I can help out in other areas too. --Careax 03:00, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::So glad you decided to join us!! Because I am a robot (a lazy, lazy robot), I am cutting and pasting this info from the rundown I gave GlennBecksATool, who also got promoted today. I hope you don't feel cheated. I could try to say something different, but it would probably just turn into nonsense, as I am brain-fried. Anyway, here's the brief: we keep track of stuff (sort of) on the Wikiality:Admin Board, and use the discussion page as our general clearing house for admin bizness. We also have an IRC channel (linked on the sidebar as "live tube talk") where we can chat in real time should the need arise. We also have an admins email list where we discuss top secret projects (trying to take over the world, stuff like that). If you would like, I can request that our site owner, uno, make an @wikiality.com email address for you, or you can use another email address if you prefer - just let me know. ::Each of the admins choses one (or more) general areas of admin "speciality" - diplomacy, law enforcement, housekeeping, etc. It seems like you and MC Esteban™ have already worked out the "Featured Word" thing, so you're cool there, but you can find out more about the specialty thing if you want to here. I think most of the templates that the admins use are linked through here, and hopefully all the other admin related pages have gotten put into the "SCAT Offices" category by now. I can't promise. You really don't need to worry about it, though - at least not yet! ;-) You can really just keep doing what you've been doing, if you want, but with new weapons. But if there are any projects or jobs that you'd like to take on, please feel free to bring them up on the Admin Board! Oh, and you might especially appreciate the Quick Talk Templates. ::If you have any questions, please ask. As I'm sure you know, WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer is always a pure font of wisdom, and I know you'll be working with your fellow MC™ pretty closely (we all worship at his feet). But the rest of us will be happy to help if you need it, and I am occasionally even coherent. Keep it truthy, and thanks again for joining us (on the dark side...). --thisniss 04:25, 17 August 2007 (UTC) There goes the brotherhood! Ewige Blumenkraft citizen! Congratulations! I pray our initiation rituals were not too humiliating? I wanted to offer you control over Featured Word if you're interested. Yours in truthiness, --MC Esteban™ 21:16, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks for taking over Featured Word. :D Here's the guidelines I generally follow: Featured Words/Protocol, but feel free to find what works for you. Every week is good. More or less often depending on how motivated you are is fine too. --MC Esteban™ 01:31, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and you can add the tag to your user page if you want too. --MC Esteban™ 01:32, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Would you be in interested in having your program upgraded? (I am correct in my assumption that you are a robot, right?) We all feel that you would make an excellent addition to our robot human admin ranks. (I am not a robot. No, really. I promise.) Anyway, let me know how you feel about this. --thisniss 15:20, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Daily Poll FYI, whenever you find some juicy story (like the Karl Rove is resigning one) try to post some poll question on this page, so everyone can play along!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:03, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Everyone can make suggestions for the Daily Poll. But, in order to lower the number of possible (read: my) mistakes, we block the actual voting page so only the one Admin who is Pollmeister (smoker) can edit it. :Suggestions can be posted on the Daily Poll talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:44, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Where is OHeL?? Too Far Right To Fight needs the OHeL treatment! Awesome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:22, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Harriet Q. Miers Okay, I get it now, I only changed it because Stephen said it was "quitter". I am sure we can find a way to use both. Perhaps, we can say "Quag" means "quitter" in some language?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:03, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Hillary Letters Brilliant! I wasn't sure if anyone would "get" the game! Thanks for getting it started.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:36, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter images I don't know whether you would have the time and/or interest in this, but I'm wanting to put the Harry Potter article up for features voting (timing and all, and because I like to see them change more regularly than they have been lately). I was hoping to see the JohnHermione pic that is currently on the page matched up with maybe a "MittRon Weasley" (or some better combo that I haven't imagined). Anyway, I know you have some photoshopskillz, and Watch also recommended you for the job - not to put any pressure or anything. ;) If you have time and wanna do it, cool, just throw in as you feel moved. Thanks! thisniss 06:31, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :MitRom = Friggin Genius. You rule!! (The broken wand put me over the edge.) Thank you again :) --thisniss 04:28, 27 July 2007 (UTC) The stuff that falls through the cracks while Stephen is away... This incident could use the handling of a truthician, and lo I thought of you. Have at it. *A day without Stephen, and a day without Rain (비) -The Lake Effect 05:28, 2 July 2007 (UTC) And tonight's Featured Word is:Monster Truck Rally --MC Esteban™ 04:46, 28 June 2007 (UTC) New game Love the idea for the new game! I moved it to "New Commandments" because I like Wikiality pages to be definitive and assertive. I felt the use of the word "Suggest" seemed too French. Make sure you post it on Current events so everyone can join in.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Images Just an FYI, we have a template that puts all the important language to cover one's ass when using images frojm other tubes. For original images that you make, talk to MCEsteban™ about his copyright template, which you can use to adapt for your own.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:24, 14 June 2007 (UTC) No Fact Zone Congrats, you're now quoted on the NFZ! One day, Wikiality.com will be the one legitimate news source in the world... - The Lake Effect 04:58, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Dame Edna Uh-oh, it seems we have an extra Dame Edna on our site here...Irena Briganti and Elton John! Should we care?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:06, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I just don't weant kids failing their classes because they got those two mixed up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:18, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Vacation? Vacation?? I thought you'd made a commitment to Stephen, Our President, and The Baby Jesus! ;) Yeah, I'm not sure what needs doing specifically right now, though I will definitely let you know as things come up. We didn't get quite as far on our "spring cleaning" as we could have, though the "wiki-" and internet(s) pages got a long-overdue going over. I still believe the Stephen, Report, and Truthiness related pages could probably do with a dusting. I don't know about the captions specifically - they may be great. I just know that in general this is a place where people tend to either nail it or really, really, really miss the mark, if you know what I mean. No need to seek them out, just if you happen to wander through at some point and see something that just looks... dumb, please feel free to put your captionating genius to work. Thanks for all your truthifying around here, and I really do hope you had a good vacation! --thisniss 03:18, 31 May 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse I'm trying to formulate the name for a special mission which I have in mind, just for you. Essentially, I believe you would be the ideal Operative to Re-Caption-ate (or at least, make sure the captions don't suck) some of our "key" pages and the key pages for the Wikipocalypse: Stephen Colbert (and all affiliated subpages, etc.), Wikiality, Truthiness, The Mention, Wikipedia, etc. I don't know that these all need work, I just know that this is a particular strength of yours, and we are trying to make sure all these articles are wearing their spring best for the coming nightmarish disaster and return of God (Thursday's Jimmy Wales appearance on the Report). If you have the time and interest, I would love it if you could have a look at some of them. Thanks! --thisniss 13:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Redneck Tag I made a new tag just for Monster Trucks and their rallies: "redneck"!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:54, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Games Sorry, I forgot to add your game to the current events page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:40, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Tagged.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:50, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Monster truck Rally! Thank you, Thank You, Thank You!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:19, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Hahaha, the Colbert truck is priceless. --MC Esteban™ 12:35, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Favicon We had a guy from wikia fix it with some weird voodoo java thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:22, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Question When you click on the "diff" links on , what do you see?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:46, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Under the section on the right (Current version) what things do you see that are clickable? Just at the top (two lines)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and that's all you see before the preview?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, check now, tell me what you see...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::::It doesn't show up on recent changes, but on the diff link. Is it there?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:39, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :You've earned it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:33, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::Forgot to give you your badge!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:07, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Last one to utilize this is a rotetn egg! MyFace.com If you're not too busy and your gut doesn't feel like doing something else, I feel that MyFace.com has some potential. Would you like to expand on it with me? --OHeL 16:06, 22 April 2007 (UTC) No Trees Just an FYI, here are a few pics of places without trees, a few more to come... * Image:Haiti-Border-DominicanRepublic.jpg * Image:EasterIsland.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Here are some more to use, if you want: * Image:DroughtPond.jpg * Image:Moonscape.jpg * Image:SquareIceberg.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:49, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Ugly Alberto You said on Write A Caption that Alberto Gonzales was an ugly woman, did you mean like this: Image:UglyAlberto.jpg???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, do with it what you will!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:13, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Audrey Junior Sorry for trumping you on the Audrey Junior reference. It was funny -- I thought felt I should put an external reference to Little Shop of Horrors in my quote in case no one would get it. Not so! Must be the toddler hand of The Baby Jesus working in His mysterious ways again... --OHeL 10:54, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Please Check Out... Today, We Are All Hokies. Be sure to let your friends know, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:00, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Gut-Brain Okay, I am ridiculously, stupidly psyched. I love, love, love this guy. A while ago, I made a page and reviewed his book The Second Brain, but then I deleted it because I just couldn't get the tone right, and it seemed sort of out of place b/c he hadn't been in the news or anything. Just my own private fixation, and so... I axed it. So when I saw your posting, I flipped. Hope you don't mind my edits, but I leaped! With a super-facty topic like that, you have to wait for Breaking News or Our Glorious Stephen to make it relevant. ;) Anyway, I left a little thank you on your userpage - and also corrected an oversight that no one seems to noticed till now (oops). --thisniss 21:13, 15 April 2007 (UTC) List of Presidents I'm feel you should add Benjamin Franklin to the list. He has to be a dead president! He's on the $100 bill...! (Just a suggestion to take or leave). --OHeL 19:22, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Follow-up... after Gerald Ford... how about Ben being the "Third greatest unelected President EVER" (?) --OHeL 19:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Ballerina Thank you, how couold I forget that girls must also be skinny?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Churchill Pic Ack! You have to be careful "borrowing" from those people. Make sure you cite them properly or find another pic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :It's not that we cannot use the pic, it's just that it's from that place. Besides, your creations will be a vast improvement over anything they could provide.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Flip Waffler My gut says this is a natural enemy to the Decider... http://www.wikiality.com/Image:Flip_Waffler.jpg Scooter Kudos Congratulations on the Scooter Featured Article! --OHeL 21:19, 13 April 2007 (UTC) George Washington Nice job on the Delaware picture... that was your work, right? '--Alethic Logic 02:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' BTW, I like your picture gallery idea... I think I'll steal it for my user page someday... '--Alethic Logic 02:02, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Be Patient Grasshopper You will be honored in due time...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 12 April 2007 (UTC) User:OHeL/Crib_Notes#Update April 10 A security update (#WS2345678) is available for viewing on this page. Click Here for details of the update. --Happy surfing, Microsoft Corp. All Your Pictures Have you considered doing your images in the "gallery" format? Image:Chavy-Moody-Kim.jpg Image:Stephen-and-melinda-gates.jpg Image:Scooter-movie-shot-1.jpg I guess you have to see this in the "edit" mode--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:23, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Margaret Thatcher I tried to make another version of Wonder Thatcher for you, well, judge for yourself: Image:WonderThatcher.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:39, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :I am not very good at it, but I use GIMP and basically pick the color from Lynda Carter and brushed it over Maggie setting the "opacity" very, very low. Then blending it together. I did like how you were able to keep both picturs sharp. Also, I thought it was criminal that you didn't give Maggie any of Lynda's 1970's-type eyeshadow, so I tried to put some on her.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Album Covers Hehheheh. Great Idea! Nice to see the template is working now. I noticed Dick and Bill both have "Achy Breaky Heart" by Billy Ray Cyrus as listed tracks. I think feel there should be another game rule added that each CD must always have "Achy Breaky Heart" as one of the songs listed... just... because. You know, it is an iconic song with Grammy-award winning lyrics... Just a suggestion. I'm going to update Monica with it though as well just for the hell of it. --OHeL 16:22, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... Upon further "gut", I might reverse my previous comment. I wouldn't want to restrict someone in their song selections. A requirement that someone must add a song from a predetermined list may cause problems since the songs may not fit with the theme a Truthiness Protector is trying to convey in designing the album. However, I do find it interesting that you and Aaronak both edited / added "Achy Breaky Heart" to your albums at the same time. The only explanation for this is you and Aaronak must have been guided by the infant hand of The Baby Jesus. --OHeL 17:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Images It looks like you're going to have to re-upload them (but you don't have to repost copyright stuff), I did it to the 3 that disappeared for me and they work fine now...I hope you saved them somewhere...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:49, 6 April 2007 (UTC) CD Template Sometimes these things work best when you can "write over" a picture...still working on it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 5 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. don't know if you were here back then, but what you're suggesting is similar to the Valentine Cards...but parameters can be left blank, so if people don't fill em in, nothing will show up...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I asked User:GlennBecksATool to see if he can figure out the CD template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Glenn tried to fix it he wasn't able to get everything, but it's really close, mayb e a little more fiddling...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:33, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome, butGlenn was the one who got really close...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Creating Game-like Activity Re: page for songs: go for it! Make sure you tag it and add a link in Current events--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:35, 4 April 2007 (UTC) You're Invited... ...to join in on the conversation on this page if you wish to. --OHeL 23:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Scooter Your Scooter picture is great! I think it deserves its own article -- a movie review (like 300.) I did a quick save of the page to get things started. Let me know if you would like some help with the movie review! --OHeL 17:02, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Just checked in and looked at the page updates. Great stuff so far! --OHeL 02:49, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer thought I wrote the article. I told him I created the page, but the content afterwards was all yours. I also said from what I saw so far, it was worthy of being a Featured Article, so I'm glad you put it up for Sound Advice. I'm going to sit back and watch this for a bit -- it's shaping up nicely -- but if you need a hand, drop a line. --OHeL 03:42, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Iraq-American Flag Nicely done, which image manipulation program do you use?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:10, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Beautiful, I can't wait to see the Iran-, Syria-, Lybia-, etc. American Flag pics!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Templates You can find all templates, by typing in template (or templates) in the "search box" to the left...and you're welcome to our playground, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Congratulations Your caption for Comedianne DeGeneres to Host 2007 Oscars is featured on the Front Page! You are now a Reporter for Wikiality.com. Keep posting truthiness citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 26 February 2007 (UTC) hello, you I just saw your message - for some reason, I haven't been getting emails when my user page gets changed (hence my missing the nominating period for Truthies :<). Fortunately, I had some time to check in and got to come by and vote before that window closed! I am such the "spread the love around" voter - even though it would be totally legitimate for you to win in all categories, the mom in me just made me vote for other people, too. Plus, I figure *I* cast the very first vote for Monster Truck Rally by nominating it for Featured Word - but I am glad to see that other, slower people have also recognized your genius. Hope you are doing well in your non-Wikiality life, too! --thisniss 01:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC)